PM Randomness with Exotos135
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Alright, me and Exotos135 were PMing each other, and then we got to P&F, with Perry, Doof, Norm, and Platyborg. So, here's our PMing. OC. No pairings, really.


**RANDOM FACT-**

The Sisters Of Death, The Sisters Grey-  
1- Mother Serendipity  
2- Love  
3- Life  
4- Good  
5- Evil  
6- Death  
7- Humanity

**Alright, this is my PM's with my good friend Exotos135. Before we got on to P&F, however, we talked with only the OC's. So, I will start with the P&F part, but if you want me to go to the beginning of them so you understand, just say so.**

Exotos135- Hmmm, should i erase my memory with the memory erase-inator?

Doofenshmirtz- remember, i'll steal it once you're done with it.

Exotos135- Doofenshmirtz, shouldn't you be somewhere else?

Doofenshmirtz- Oh Krapfen! Bye-bye(runs away)!

Me- Wow, cool!  
Jake- Not as cool as your new story!  
Izzy and Marina- *Having a Glare Down*  
Me- Go back to your story.  
All- *Grumbles*  
Me- ...*Laughs*

Doofenshmirtz- I'm back!  
Exotos135- Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else?  
Doofenshmirtz- Nope, i haven't been in any of your stories since... I don't remember.

Me- *Laughs* wow.  
Lamby- Carrots, Lettuce, Crab eyes, Radishes-  
Doc- Wait, what was that last one?

Lamby-...Radishes?

Me- No, the other one.  
Lamby- Crab eyes?  
Me- *Owl eyes* Exotos135, are you hearing this?

Exotos135- Yeah, what is it?... Hold on, it's the COUNTDOWN TO 1000 PM'S! 10

Me- I've got new stories galore! gosh...  
Chilly- AH! NOW IT'S COLD! NOW IT'S COLD!  
Me- O.O That's because in your world it's snowing.  
Tori- Yeah, hey exoshon13!  
Me- YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN OC!  
Ann- I am!  
Me- *Sweat drops*

*Later*

Astaborg- Then one of you take a letter and give it to Zero4everismine.  
Doofenshmirtz- Nooo! I wanted to be competent!

Ann- *Rubs her neck, then sweat drops* As her 1st OC, I'll take it.  
Ryuketsu- And I respect that. They don't.  
Other OC's- WE WANNA TALK!  
Me- *Widens eyes, then faints*

Ann- I guess it really is me that'll take it. DOOF! WHY DON'T YOU STOP SCREAMING!  
Ryuketsu- *Sweat Drop*

Astaborg- 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5?  
Dofenshmirtz- Can i suggest one?

Exotos135- No.  
Doofenshmirtz- But it's not important!

Exotos135- Okay.  
Doofenshmirtz- I recommend the 2 one.

Me- *Wakes up* 5 is my favorite number. *Shakes Ann*  
Ann- I'll pick 2.  
Me- 2 it is...*Glares at Ann, then get's pulled into the crowd of OC's*

Astaborg- You just selected... Doofenshmirtz versus one of your Oc's!  
Doofenshmirtz- Am i competent?  
Astaborg- Negative.  
Doofenshmirtz; Schmlugoffeng!

Me- What, Doof? What does that- SUFFOCATING! HELP ME! *Thinking* OOH~ Maybe I should do it.  
Ann- Me!  
Alex- ME~!  
Me- Doof you want to pick-Help me! *Jumps out, but gets pulled back in*  
Ryuketsu- Go ahead Doof. Pick. We can give you the list, if you want.

Doofenshmitz- Don't worry! I'll save you!(Jumps and tries to help but epically fails) Oh no, i forgot i'm not competent!(Suddenly, Perry the Platypus appears), Perry The Platypus help!(Perry helps Doofenshmirtz and Karrine get out of the OC's alive). You've saved our lives Perry the Platypus!  
Exotos135- You know he's gonna kick your donkey, right?  
Doofenshmirtz- (Gets hit by Perry before he leaves) Curse you Perry the Platypus!... So who will you choose?

Me- Thanks Perry! *Smiles Cheekily* Thanks for trying, Doof.  
Ryuketsu- Could I~  
Me- Ne, sure.  
OC's- MAN~!  
Me- She asked !Doof, sorry, but I love PERRY~! And you're opponet will be Ryuketsu.  
Ann- Lucky Doof...

Doofenshmirtz- Why am i lucky? He's surely gonna kick my butt!  
Norm- You still have me sir.  
Astaborg- ... Yeah, Doof's gonna die.

Me- Please tell me that's a typo...  
Ryuketsu- *Dark Aura Around Her*  
Me- All of us have a thing that makes us get angry. Mine is cutting my bangs unless I want you to. I'm also the Perry Fanatic. If you were fighting me, you'd lose so hard...  
Ryuketsu- Was. That. A. Typo?!  
Me- *Gulps* He or she? *Says Weakly*

Exotos135- What typo are you exactly talking about?  
Astaborg- *Turns to chaos mode* Don't make me take action.

Me- Heh heh, you see, every person on this side is a girl (Except Zach but he's in his emo corner, bored like always). Doof said he, as in a boy. Ryuketsu gets scary when people make a mistake like that.  
Me- PLEASE tell me that was a typo.  
Ann- Doof is going to die in that story with Ryuketsu...  
All others- *Gulp*

Doofenshmirtz- You were girl? Why did nobody told me that? Why didn't YOU told me directly?  
Astaborg- Because you're an idiot.  
Doofenshmirtz- Okay, so you're a girl. Sorry for the typo.  
Exotos135- Please let him live until the fic where you kick his donkey.  
Doofenshmirtz- Not my donkey!  
Astaborg and Exotos135- Yes your donkey!

Ryuketsu- *Goes to normal* Yeah, alright. Typo it is.  
Rest- *Sweat Drop, then sigh in relief*  
Me- This girl is by far the 2nd scariest. Other then me, with my gauntlets, and chainsaw, and flamethrower... and just about any other weapon. Man...I should grab my sword.  
Rest- NOOOOOOOOO!  
Me- *Sweat Drop* Sheesh. Alright.

Exotos135- Okay, how long before Doofenshmirtz dies?  
Doofenshmirtz- I'm not gonna die! ... Right?  
Exotos135- It's Karrine's choice

Me- Nope, you don't die till I put up the phineas and ferb story i got from a dream. You just lose horribly.  
Ryuketsu- Mhm, it'll be a very fun story.  
All others- *Back up slowly from Ryuketsu*  
Me- You see how scary she is, Doof?  
Ann- You may not be as lucky as we thought.

Doofenshmirtz- How long before that fic where i fight her?  
Isabella- Fight who?  
Exotos135- What are you doing here?!  
Isabella- Out-Of-Nowhere Cameo... I'm gonna earn that patch(holds said patch).  
Doofenshmirtz- I'm gonna fight with ryuketsu.  
Isabella- ... Well i got my patch, i'll just return to the camp(leaves).  
Exotos135- ... So how long?

Me- I've got to write it. now I'm not the one impatient. Now I'm the rude one... Fine! Now I'm gonna go fall over. *Flips, then falls* Ow~  
Ryuketsu- Soon, if Karrine wants to live.  
Me- *Gets Up* It'll be up in by the 15th!  
Ryuketsu- There.

Doofenshmirtz- 15th what?

Ryuketsu- 12/15/12 That gives her 2 days.  
Me- Ryuketsu~ *Whines*  
Ryuketsu- Sometimes I think I'm the most mature...  
Me- December 15th, 2012.

Doofenshmirtz- Oh okay.

Me- These guys really bring out the worst in me. *Gets Up and Brushes off my clothes*

Dante- *Sneaks up* Hello!

Mee- *Shrieks*

Dante- Bye~! *Runs Away*

Me- DANTE! *Runs after him* Not my OC, or an OC.

Ryuketsu- Hey Doof. Why are you so scared of fighting me?

Ann- We all are, Ryuketsu. We all are...


End file.
